Finding You
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Two hearts diverged and will soon be reunited once more.' One-shot fic. SasuHina. Read Author's Note inside for more info.


**S**eige: Oh, hello, everyone! Here's is a fanfiction I created a few hours ago whilst I was chatting with my dear friend, Ria on Gaia and irl. :D Well, just the 411 on this fic, major OOC for Sasuke and not so much for Hinata. I know its kinda.. well.. 'corny' but stick with it. It's actually... eh... nice? Or ok? Well, I don't know. Writers can never rate theirselves so I need others to do so with this fic and all my others. I hope you enjoy.

**D**eidara: I'm not here, un?

**S**asori: For the first time!

**S**eige: I made too many Akatsuki Fics. So yeah.

**D**eidara: Well, its nice to take a break, right, un?

**S**eige: Right, un!

**K**isame: HOMG! Get her away from the guy! She's starting to sound just like him! Hidan! Come on! Disclaimer time!

**S**eige: H-hey! Its supposed to be Konan because in my last fic, you guys hurt my feelings like hell! D:

**H**idan: Heh. Too late, take her and the blonde away fish-face! Ok, listen up all you freaks! This little brat here; though INNOCENT, as she can be, can do VERY bad things if she owned Naruto. So never sell it to her! And... she's only a teen. No frickin' way she can own it. Mua ha ha ha.

* * *

"Finding You"

It's such a dark and cold afternoon. Why is this so when two lovers paths has been torn apart? Two hearts never to reemerge. Why is this so? Just when they carved into each others letters, '**Forever yours.**'

But these two lovers never loosed hope when they, for the best of everything, were separated. And what hurts more for her behalf was that he was the one who broke up and ruined everything.

--

Yes, it's cold, very cold. But the first snow of the season hasn't fallen yet. It hasn't. Not yet. On the far side of the town, a shy, pale girl, beautiful in all ways, looked out her window.

She let out a soft whimper, as she hugged her knees. She was obviously feeling down. The cold win brushed aside her hair as the windows were open. She had a faint blush, but that was soon replaced by a sad look on her face.

Her navy blue hair wiped itself on her face, as she didn't even bother to swipe it away. She let out a sigh; Hinata could never handle such tough situations such as this.

"He said it was for the best," She whispered to herself softly, and frightened that someone might over hear. She knew her _lover_ wasn't the one who'd directly show his feelings for her in front of a crowd, but when asked to, he'd do it. He truly cared for her.

--

At the other side of town, a raven-haired boy was staring at the ceiling as he left the window open; he was lying down on his bed, unaware of what was happening on the other side of town.

He never liked the cold, and the wind going in and out of his room was annoying him. He rolled to the side of his bed, and bumped his head into something, he groaned slightly as he rubbed the back of his head and stood straight up. He then heard something fall to the ground.

He peeked down from his bed and saw a picture frame, but it was facing away from him. He picked it up; and as soon as he lifted it even an inch off the ground, the glass shattered.

He just shook his head and sighed as he brought the picture near him to see it.

He then looked at the said picture and couldn't help but sigh. He lay back down in his bed as he brought the picture above his head, and instead of staring at the ceiling; he was staring at a picture of two people…

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata stammered as she was still hugging her knees, she had been clutching a frame close to her, she couldn't stop herself from crying and sniffing, but secretly. She then brought the frame close to her face, to get a better view.

There, the young Hyuuga saw a raven-haired boy, in the rarest of times, was smiling as he wrapped his hands around…

"…Hinata." Sasuke muttered, observing the picture. He shook his head as some of the loose strands of his hair were getting in the way.

There he was, better yet, there THEY were, standing just below a cherry tree whose flowers were in full bloom. Hinata had been blushing slightly as Sasuke held her hands.

_Flashback._

_The two were about ready for the picture; that Hinata's cousin, Neji, would take the picture. _

_He respected their relationship, and so did everyone else in the city. (__**1**__) _

_It was just in time when the cherry trees were in full bloom._

_And just as the camera was about to click, the wind blew hard and the flowers along with it. They passed the couple and then… CLICK._

_It was a beautiful picture indeed. A memorable one and the one deemed favorite of Hinata and Sasuke._

_End. _

Sasuke stood up, the picture still in hand, he then put this back in his pocket as he turned the knob on his door open. _No use staying locked up inside the house,_ He thought glumly. He didn't want to leave, but maybe he could meet up with Naruto or Kiba somewhere in town, or just bump into them.

Before he left the house, he grabbed the his black coat from the rack and gave a silent, "Be back later." To his older brother, Itachi.

--

Hinata had just gotten a call from one of her good friends, Sakura, she asked if she would want to go shopping, Sakura knew how hard Hinata was taking the situation but wanted to help her out.

Hinata, being the kind-hearted kind of person accepted, hesitantly.

She grabbed her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck as she walked down the cold streets of the city.

She walked down the street, that led to the park. She took two steps; a bit far from the park, she then stopped when she heard a beautiful voice of a woman singing. It was coming from the wonderful park. She sighed. She thought it was a concert and didn't want to be in a crowd, but there was no screams. So maybe it was just a private… kind of thing.

She clutched her coat tighter to her body; it was getting cold.

The voice then seemed kind of clear now, it was singing something that would practically melt you because of its sincere atmosphere.

Every time I think I'm close to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am

Hinata couldn't help but feel kind of, or… she felt she could relate very well with those first two lines.

At the other side of the sidewalk, Sasuke was there, he just heard the song and couldn't help but well… sigh. He didn't even notice Hinata slowly making her way down the street that would soon enter the park.

_**  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
Where no one ever seems to understand**_

_Why the hell do people just want to beat me up like this?_ Sasuke thought grimly as he folded his arms, he didn't want to admit it, but the song was nice. Very touching.

_**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?**_

Hinata couldn't help it now, her tears were falling from her eyes, and she wiped them off as she continued on, forgetting about her shopping spree with Sakura. Not that it would help her in anyway.

She was at the other entrance to the park, and a few steps more would be the center-most part, where the same cherry tree from the picture they oh so held dearest was standing proud and mighty. But fragile, too. Below the tree was a woman and a man, the man looked at her lovingly as he strummed the strings on his guitar and the woman was about to sing.

_So it was her beautiful voice I heard…_ Hinata thought, the tears stopping for a moment as a smile came to her face.

At the other side, Sasuke was standing at the entrance, unaware that his feet had brought him to the park. He put both his hands in his pocket due to the coldness, he then remembered the picture. _Where the hell is it!?_ He thought, now searching his pockets.

Hinata noticed a pale looking boy, with dark raven hair, she then whispered, "S-s-Sasuke-kun…", both her arms were clasped together as she looked at him.

Sasuke then stopped his searching; he looked up and saw Hinata looking sadly at him. He opened his mouth to talk but no words were found. _You idiot, say something._ He scolded himself as he reached his hand out and took a step.

Hinata was still uncertain so she backed away from him, tears filling her eyes.

"Hinata, wait, please…" Sasuke called out as Hinata's tears were now falling and the wind had just blown harder.

_**  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing**_

The woman had started to sing again, and those two lines made Sasuke stop in his tracks and made the Hyuuga calm down.

He then slowly walked to her as Hinata just looked at him with her woeful eyes. She was trembling slightly because of the coldness and felt relieved as a jacket was put over her. She noticed it was the Uchiha's. She couldn't help but cry again.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered as he wiped her tears, Hinata only blushed as she pulled the jacket tighter to her.

"A-are you g-going to be.. a-all right w-with.. out the… jacket?" She asked reluctantly as Sasuke's dark beautiful eyes looked over her, then, a smile was placed upon his face. Not forced. But intended.

"No. You're more important," He whispered as Hinata nodded, not aware of what she did.

"Y-you mean I-it, S-Sasuke?" She asked, even though they were dating, she never got over her stammering problem.

The Uchiha, instead of saying yes, hugged her. Hinata felt her face flush and grew hot. She then returned the hug as she uttered a soft and meek, 'thank you.'

_**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?**_

"Isn't… the… song.. n-nice?" Hinata stammered as she fidgeted her fingers, without knowing it, the raven-haired teen lifted her chin and gave her a small peck on the lips, leaving her red again.

"I actually do." Sasuke replied, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

_**I need to find you**_

Without knowing it, the lovers were standing just below the tree, at the center of the park.

"I don't ever want to let you go, (2) " Sasuke whispered to her ear as he hugged her once more. "I didn't want to loose you…"

Hinata smiled, and without stammering, replied : "You… never did." Instinctively, Hinata was the first to make the move. She kissed the Uchiha teen who wrapped his arms around her waist.

_**I gotta find you**_

"I already… found you," Sasuke smiled, breaking the kiss as the snow was falling now.

"I-its snowing…" Hinata whispered softly. Sasuke nodded, "Right."

The cherry tree's flowers, though it wasn't expected to bloom at this time, were sent flying all over the couple. One landed on Sasuke's head. He then tucked it at Hinata's ear.

Then, as if by pure luck, the picture Sasuke lost from a while ago, was carried by the wind and landed on Hinata's palms.

The beautiful girl smiled as she looked at the picture. She knew that this day, this one right now, was the best and that the snow… and the flowers, we're their symbol of their intimate love.

As the snow twirled around them, the couple went into another soft kiss, Hinata, having received a smile from her lover as the picture landed on her hands, felt happy. Very happy.

* * *

**Note: **1 : They can't be in a village. This is AU.

2 : Woah. Majorly corny. Oh well. And its only cherry blossom flowers thingy because i think they're pretty.

And the song is "I gotta find you" By "Joe Jonas" for the up-coming movie : "Camp Rock"

That isn't the full song. But thats all they've revealed and here's the lyrics I used.:

**_Everytime I think I'm close to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
Where no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_**

* * *

**S**eige: That... was... (twitch twitch)

**I**tachi: WTF did you do to her when you dragged her away!?

**H**idan: We forced her to see... stuff...

**S**eige: My eyes! I'm too young for those... Please bring Hinata and the emo guy in!

(Deidara and Sasori throw the said two in front of Seige.)

**H**inata: E-eh... T-thank y-you for.. s-starring me.. in y-your story, S-seige-hime.

**S**asuke: Yeah, whatever. That was major OOC for me, dolt. (Spots Itachi) Hated Brother!

**I**tachi: Oh don't start.

**S**asuke: I will kill yo-- (Gets smacked in the head by a giant sword; thanks to Kisame.)

**S**eige: Yeah. He was too loud. And oh yeah, Review! And I thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, loves! Ta-ta!

**S**asori: Wasn't it, in the other fics, "Bye Bye"

**D**eidara: Don't argue! She might do something.. to us... again.. un.

**S**eige: Say, "Ta-ta", NOW!

**E**veryone: (sweat-drops) **TA-TA! **

* * *


End file.
